


玫瑰花和三个愿望

by KaterinaJA



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaJA/pseuds/KaterinaJA
Summary: Benvolio和死神达成了三个愿望的交易





	玫瑰花和三个愿望

**Author's Note:**

> 没有意义的私货短篇，原型明显（。反正原型捅我的刀我总得找个人捅回去（。

班伏里奥睁开双眼，看到莫丘西奥活生生地站在自己面前。

他穿着班伏里奥的衬衣，睡眼惺忪地躺在一堆成一团的衣服中央，半梦半醒地说些抱怨亲王和瓦伦丁的蠢话，听上去比较像个因为没得到最后一块巧克力而发脾气的小孩——班伏里奥确信他真的为这种事生气过，因为五岁的提波拿走了盘子里的最后一块甜点。

他小心翼翼地撑着手从床上坐起来，被扯下一半的衬衣松垮地挂在肩膀上——这会他管不了这么多了，伸出手死死地抱住了莫丘西奥。

莫丘西奥显然是吓了一跳。

“你什么毛病？”

“我以为你死了，”班伏里奥把脸埋在莫丘西奥的头发里，充满了劫后余生的惶恐和语无伦次，“你和提波，提波杀死了你，罗密欧又杀死了提波，亲王把罗密欧流放到曼图亚，然后朱丽叶服了毒——”  
“可是，”莫丘西奥从班伏里奥的拥抱里挣扎出来，对他露出一贯——充满着戏谑、嘲讽和怜悯的——笑，甚至让班伏里奥开始觉得毛骨悚然，“我是真的死了。”

班伏里奥噩梦当中醒来，冷汗浸湿了他的衬衣，就像在梦里，不停涌出的鲜血慢慢地浸满了他的双手，而他甚至没有办法将莫丘西奥的血从手上洗掉，刺眼的猩红突兀地落在那里，平静地陈述着事实——

“看，是你杀了他们。”

“我要回到朱丽叶假死之前，”他急切地对着死亡许下了第一个，也是最后一个愿望。因为一切都是他的错，他没能注意到那个绝望的新娘将与爱人重逢的愿望孤注一掷地投注在一瓶真假未知的毒药上，她用自己的生命向命运下注，而她是幸运的——但是他的愚蠢将她的希望尽数扼杀，让死亡降临在两个最无辜纯洁的灵魂上。

一切都是他的错。

班伏里奥决心修正这个错误，用死亡慷慨地给予他的三个愿望——事实上，他只需要这一个。

 

班伏里奥有一个秘密，他能看见死亡。当所有人忙着在那对年轻的、已经死去的恋人尸体前互相拥抱、原谅时，班伏里奥感觉死亡的呼吸拂过他的脸，他转过头——原来死亡是一位面目模糊的女士，她站在那里，仿佛在透过他注视那个正被愧疚和痛苦疯狂啃噬的灵魂——她的目光甚至让他错觉那是一双温柔的眼睛，就像一位慈爱地注视着自己孩子的母亲。

她许诺给他三个愿望。

班伏里奥曾经读过猴爪的故事，三个愿望让善良的、不信鬼神的普通人屈服于最原始的贪婪，甚至不惜与魔鬼做交易，许下代价沉重的愿望。愿望实现了，伴随而来的却是更加恐怖的死亡。为了弥补和挽回，他们又持续地犯下一个又一个不可饶恕之错。

班伏里奥觉得自己正是故事里那个贪婪之人。

 

“真疼啊。”班伏里奥想，原来死是一件很疼的事。由维罗纳最好的铁匠铸成的匕首贯穿了他的心脏，就像他预想的那样。班伏里奥低下头，看到血拼命地从伤口往外涌，浸满了他的衬衣，沾满了他的金发，最后落在了罗密欧的脸上。

他看着罗密欧的脸，想到了在无数个故事里，为爱殉葬的朱丽叶。在她选择用罗密欧的匕首自尽时，一定怕得要命。然而班伏里奥记得，当他站在罪人之中，目睹这对年轻而不幸的恋人缓缓落葬时，少女的面容依然鲜活，如同她脸上那道尚未擦尽的泪痕，她如同玫瑰花般的唇角微微上扬，像是一抹真正发自内心、如释重负的微笑。

“班伏里奥，你这个傻瓜，”莫丘西奥抓着他的衣领，血从他的指缝间流下来，“你他妈不能就这样死了！”

噢，他当然能。因为这一次他终于知道了死亡给他的三个愿望究竟代表着什么。他没法看着罗密欧失去他生命中的那道光，那朵玫瑰。他曾经看着罗密欧行尸走肉般地生活在这个充满仇恨和欲望的地方，他是他们当中最好的一个——他当然是，班伏里奥从来不说谎。他用死亡的第一个愿望去阻止一无所知的罗密欧喝下致命的毒药，用第二个愿望试图将这对恋人生生地从命定的相遇中分离——他做不到，他的每一个选择都改变不了任何人死去的事实，“阻止失去的最好方式，是从未拥有”。但班伏里奥曾亲眼目睹过陷入恋爱的罗密欧是如何神采飞扬，仿佛在将近二十年乏善可陈的所谓“生命”后，他终于发现了生命的意义，那朵世界上唯一的也是最美丽的玫瑰。

他怎么能把她从罗密欧的生命中残忍夺去呢。

从班伏里奥苍白失血的脸上，缓缓地，展露出一道孩子气的微笑。

“别死，班伏里奥。”

但死亡冰冷的吻已经落在了他的额头上。

 

班伏里奥有一个秘密，他能看见死亡。死亡其实是一位面目和蔼的女士，她总是给出选择，让所有人心甘情愿地赴死，心甘情愿地奉上自己的灵魂。

没有人是真正自由的，而你总得为了那朵玫瑰而死。

这就是死亡和三个愿望的故事。而这个故事已经讲完了。

 

END


End file.
